


Jealousy is in the air

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood has got an interesting case- shadows that eat. Martha and Jack find the Doctor, his current companions, and River onboard the TARDIS. The Doctor has to get the Vashta Nerada dealt with, and quickly. Unfortunately, first he has to go through drama with his old companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to my other stories. So this is basically the companions meeting River for the first time while trying to save the world.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked Jack as they rounded the bend. "It doesn't seem plausible to me. Darkness that eats? Shadows that eat? Even for him, that's gotta sound like some sort of amazing practical joke."

 

"No. We tested it. It was in that new forest, the one made for studying how much oxygen each tree gives. Doctor Ramkenel was the one doing the experiments, and he said he had no idea what it was. His co-worker, Doctor Tikela, is in the hospital. She was eating her sandwich, and suddenly was bleeding wherever clothing wasn't covering. It's like tiny- sharks, or piranahs just bit her. That's literally what it looks like, too. Nothing deep. She said it felt like having her finger pricked, except all over and a little more pain." He said.

 

"Point made. It does seem like his sort of thing."

 

"So, now we just have to figure out how to contact him. We've already got some of his old companions rounded up at Torchwood. You already know Rose and John,  we've also got a Sarah Jane Smith. She's the one that's seen him last. She took a picture of him. Here, it's on my-" Jack rummaged in his pockets, then pulled out his phone. "phone. And here's the picture." He handed it over.

 

Martha studied it. He looked young. Floppy brown hair with a quiff, a huge chin, and pretty much the face of a man in his 20s. Or even a teenager. "Young." She said, handing it back to him.

 

"I think he's doing it on purpose." Jack said with a grin. "Now, we've got his phone number, but we were hoping you'd call him and explain it. You know, since you're- What is it?"

 

He paused to look in the direction she was staring at. "Oh. Never mind."

They only paused a second to grin at each other before racing towards the blue time machine.

Martha stuck her hand in her purse and pulled out the TARDIS key she had kept in it ever since she'd left him.

 

Then stuck it in the lock and turned. They both stared at the new console room.

  
"I like it." Jack said, breaking the silence. Martha nodded. "Now, the Doctor. Where is he?"

 

She walked to the side of the room and picked the corridor that held the most used rooms, like the bedrooms, library, and kitchen. Jack followed, whistling in appreciation of the new TARDIS. They stopped at the first door they came to.

 

"What if someone else is in here?  I don't want to wake up one of his new companions." Martha whispered to him. "We'll ask where he is. They've probably been woke up under worse circumstances, knowing him."

Martha shrugged. He had a point. She had once been awakened by a fire-breathing rabbit on the TARDIS. According to the Doctor, the fluffy animal was harmless. Her scorched shoes begged to differ.

 

"Alright." She pushed open the door. It was a bedroom, alright. A nice one. The walls were all TARDIS blue, and the ceiling was a view of the stars. Who knows how he did that in the middle of the day. There was a huge bed, too, with two occupants snuggled under the sheets. One had brown hair and was faced the other direction, spooning someone with some curly blond hair that was seriously impressive.

 

"There's only one person I know that has hair quite like that..." She heard Jack murmur. She was about to ask what he meant when the blond stiffened in her sleep, and in one fluid motion, raised a gun ( _where'd she even get it?)_ to point at them across the room. It was then that Martha realised the two in the bed were naked. The blond with her sheet, which was only just covering her chest, relaxed once she saw them.

 

"Oh, Captain Harkness. You're lucky I didn't just shoot you." She said, and lowered her gun. Jack grinned. "That's me. Lucky. So, you're on the TARDIS. I would love to join you and whoever that person is that managed to get you in bed, but we need the Doctor. Where is he?"

 

Then the other occupant began to move his arm, trying to draw the woman back in and murmuring incoherantly. She just chuckled and patted the man's arm.

 

"Actually, sorry. Martha Smith. I swear, we didn't mean to intrude. But we need to know where the Doctor is. Actually, you know what, we can stand outside and wait until you're dressed." Martha said.

"No, actually, Professor, I don't believe we can." Jack said, a smug smile on his face.

 

That's when the man in the bed rolled over. When Martha recognized him from the picture, she gasped. "What?"

 

He lazily opened his eyes, scrunching his nose up. "Oh. Hello. Martha! What're you doing here?" The Doctor- yes, Martha told herself, that was most definitely the same man, who was naked in bed with a woman.

 

"I was just- wow. Ok, I'm sorry, what?" She said.

 

He gave her a confused look, then looked at Jack. "Oh, hi. Been a while, hasn't it?"

 

Jack grinned. "It has. I do like this one, though. Skinny geek."

 

The Doctor looked down at himself. "Yeah, I guess so. Wait-" He looked down again. "Oh. Sorry Martha. River's behind me too, isn't she?" Jack nodded.

 

"Harkness, out. _Now."_ _  
_ _  
  
  
_Jack complied, but not without shooting several flirty winks. Martha followed, wondering why they hadn't walked out as soon as they realized the woman- _River,_ was naked.

They shut the door behind them, and Martha leaned against the wall. "That's a new one."

 

On the other side of the soundproofed wall, the Doctor was processing the fact that he had just been caught in bed with his wife by Martha, _Martha,_ and the man who had been trying to see him naked ever since they met. "My love, it's not _that_ big of a deal. Jack may be a bit of a flirt, but he does do his job." River tried to console him, still laying on the bed as he dressed.

 

"No. It's not that. Martha- who respects me, somewhat, and fancied me at one point- just caught me in bed with you after-" he made a crazy gesture with his hands that could have meant anything- "-that, and- Wait a second. How do you know about Jack?"

 

River grinned and slid off the bed. "Let's just say that he was one of my students, and one day he mysteriously passed out in my lecture hall, and woke up without a vortex manipulator and had a large bruise on his face."

 

" _What?!"_

  
  
"Don't worry,  I returned it. We see each other every now and then and the bar."

\------

 Martha was pacing the corridor. "Ok, we've got an infestation of carnivourous, invisible, tiny, pirahnas." Jack remained leaned against the wall, smoothing his hair.

 

"Ok Jack, spill. Who was that woman?" Martha finally asked him. "Professor River Song. At one point I went undercover and was enrolled in one of her classes. She knocked me out in the first semester and stole my vortex manipulator."

 

Martha stopped pacing. "Seriously?" She asked.

 

"Well, she returned it. And let me take her to get a drink. Wouldn't sleep with me, but she is an _amazing_ kisser." He said. Martha rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground. "Where did she teach?"

 

"Luna University, the 51st century. From the beginning I suspected she time traveled, since she would say things that weren't in the history books. You know, make comments on the people we were studying. Taught archeology. The entire class drooled over her, but as far as I know, she ignored them."

\----  
  
The Doctor was still wondering if Jack would ever let this go. He grabbed a shirt and tugged it on while River found a dress that was good enough for running.

  
"River, do me a favor and get me a bowtie." He called to her in the closet. She picked one and brought it  out to him. "It'll be fine. Martha's married anyway, am I right?" He shrugged and let her tie it for him. "Yes, and that's great, but Jack will never shut up about this, and it doesn't help that you know him. And Martha- I just feel guilty."

River finished tying it, then straightened it. "Put your jacket on and go talk to  them. I'll be out in a second." She said. He nodded and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. He reluctantly agreed and went out.

 

Martha stood up when he opened the door, and the Time Lord immediately swept her into a hug. "Martha! Sorry about that, I just didn't know you would be coming in, and usually the TARDIS redirects anyone who tries to find our room."

 

 He looked to Jack. "Jack."  He acknowledged. Jack nodded.

 

"You look like a teenager, Doc."

 

The Doctor, very ironically, pouted at that. "Why does everyone say that? It's not my fault! Regeneration is completely random." _Well, unless you're River Song._ He mentally added. _  
_

"Listen, I've got to tell you something. When I don't tell people, for some reason they seem to get mad at me." He began, looking between the two. "River's my wife."

 

If Martha had been drinking anything, she would have spit it out. Jack's eyebrows went so high they could have flown off his forehead. "Wow. Ok." Martha said after a short silence.

 

The Doctor rubbed his hands together nervously. "It's complicated. First it was just the one in an alternate timeline, but then we also sort of had 28 other cerimonies, too."

  
"Well, you picked a pretty one." Jack said. "That's great, Doctor. Really. Sorry, just surprised me there." Martha told him.

 

She was glad he had found someone. He needed something, and maybe this River woman had it. Martha was over the Doctor. She was married. Plus, this one looked like he was 10.

 

"Doctor!" A feminine voice called down the hall. "I know Melody is onboard, because the kitchen isn't across from our room! I'm hungry, and I told-" Amy stopped when she saw the two newcomers. "Oh. Hi."

 

Jack immediately went over to her. "Captain Jack Harkness. May I ask who you are?" He said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "Amy."

 

"Stop it, Jack! Married! To a centurion with a sword, might I add."

 

"Seriously, you won't let me talk to anyone!" Jack said. "Where's River?" Amy demanded, ready to see her little, well, grown up girl.

 

"Getting dressed. She'll be out in a second." The Doctor informed her.

 

"Rory's gonna be mad, so I suggest not telling him she was here all night. You know how he feels about you two shagging. I'm gonna go get some breakfast." Amy said, and walked past them to go into the kitchen door.

 

The Doctor blushed. "And that's Amy Pond. River's mom." Martha didn't ask about that one. Time travel.

 

"I'm going to go get some Jammy Dodgers. Feel free to come get something, too. The TARDIS missed you. Jack, you can come, but no flirting."

 

\-----

Rory came into the kitchen a few minutes later. He was annoyed with the Doctor that River was there, but was happy to meet Martha. "So, you used to travel with him. Was he this annoying and have this bad of a dress sense?" At the Doctor's "Oi!", she laughed and replied. "Yes. He wore trainers with these tight suits all the time!"

 

The Doctor grabbed a Jammy Dodger and ate it. "Mean, you lot."

 

"Seriously though. A bow tie? Come on."

 

"It's cool." He defended himself, straightening it.

 

"Not cool, love." River said, and emerged in the doorway. "River!" Amy immediately stood up and scooped her daughter in a hug. "How've you been?"

 

"Alright. Just yesterday I got to burn down the palace of Koldsi Ni Gap. His face was hilarious." She said, letting go of her mother. "Wait, Koldsi Ni Gap? Isn't he the leader of the Hidsolca?" Jack asked, intrigued. River smiled and went to the kitchen counter. "Yes. Dear, I'll have some bacon and toast." She directed the last sentence into mid air.  
  
"You're the siren in that legend of their fall, I take it."

 

"Yes."

Then the TARDIS dinged. "What was that?" Martha asked the Doctor. "My breakfast." River answered for him, and opened a slot in the wall to pull out a plate.

 

"How'd you do that? The TARDIS never cooked my breakfast."

 

"Let's just say-" River picked up a piece of bacon- "I'm her favorite." Martha knit her eyebrows together. The TARDIS didn't have favorites! And yet she did, if River's small groan of pleasure was anything to go by.

 

"Um, right." The Doctor said from the other side of the table, squirming. _Right after River made that noise_ _-ugh._ Martha thought to herself. "Well, you said you had something for me. What's wrong?"

 

"Oh, right." Jack said. "We've been having some weird things going on lately in this tree study thing. People have been hurt. It's like the shadows are carnivorous."

 

The Doctor's head snapped up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's head snapped up.

 

"What did you say?" He demanded.

 

"It's like the shadows are carnivorous. Why? Do you know what they are?" Jack said. The Doctor's face had turned ashen, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white, and Jack was pretty sure he was hyperventilating.

 

"Yes." The Doctor replied without opening his eyes. "I do."

 

River came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to get the tension out of them. "What are they then, my love?"

 

He visibly swallowed and opened his eyes. "They're something that no one in here that can die is going to mess with. Amy, Rory, River, Martha, you're staying in the TARDIS. I am absolutely not letting you anywhere near them."

 

Amy exchanged a glance with River. "You already know we're coming whether you like it or not. Now, what are they?" River asked. "No. You are not coming, if I have to lock you inside here to keep you from it, I will. Do you understand?" He said harshly, his expression stony.

Martha knew, without a doubt, that this was the same man. He looked so young, but there are those times when you _know_ he is the Last Time Lord, the one that is capable of destroying planets and making armies fall to their knees when he speaks. He will win, again and again. Always. Everyone else may age, but he will go on in life, continuing to do the things he always has.

 

"Doctor, the TARDIS will let me out. You know she will. There's no use even trying that with me. I am going with you. End of story." River said, expression equally set. The Doctor stood up, his chair falling to the ground in the process, and walked out. Quietly. Everyone in the room knew that was just the calm before the storm. The Doctor _did not_ want them to go, and if he chose to lock them in the TARDIS, the only one of them that could do a thing about it is River. Who, at that point, seemed to be having a mental conversation with someone. Amy and Rory were thinking the TARDIS or the Doctor, while Martha and Jack assumed with herself.

 

"I'll be back shortly." River informed them after the long silence, and then went in the direction of her husband.

 

"Do you know anything about it? Shadows that eat?" Jack asked Amy and Rory. They both shook their heads. "No. But if he's not letting River go, then he's terrified. She's seen every single part of him, and he still doesn't want her to go to this. This is the first time he's ever made her stay." Rory said, looking at the floor. "Why will the TARDIS let her out? How does she know everything about him?" Martha asked.

 

No one answered for a moment.

 

"She's the child of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS has always been partial to her. Melody grew up trained to kill him. She was told every bad thing about him when she was younger, and then some. He trusts her more than anyone else in the universe." Amy said.

 

\------

She found him in their room, tears streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth on their bed. She climbed on, and then put her arms around him as he shook. He didn't open his eyes even then. She started comforting him in Galifreyan, crooning soft phrases of nothings into his ear.

 

"River." He said suddenly. Eve

 

"Yes?"

 

"I love you."

\------

Amy and Rory eventually went back to making their breakfast, both fairly sure that River could sort him out. She had always managed before. When River was around, he was happier. It was just a fact. If they woke up one morning and he was in a particurlary good mood, they both knew he had been with River the night before. They both tried to ignore the fact that he was also sleeping with her, because he was happy. There was still that little sliver of wisdom in his eyes, and it was still easy to tell he was older than most, but he could store it all away. On days like that, you truly could believe he was only in his 20s and dressed funny.

 

Martha and Jack had no idea what to do. All of the others had said they would go with him no  matter what he wanted, but Martha wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to help him, and she certainly wasn't happy about being told to stay, but he seemed very adamant. Jack was coming. He knew that much. The Doctor had said anyone who could die.

 

They were both thinking about something else, too, though. The Doctor had no idea that Rose and Sarah Jane were back at Torchwood waiting on them. How would they react to him being married? Rose would be jealous. That's just the way she was. Sarah Jane would probably be happy for him that he had found someone.

\-------

River didn't know what to say.

 

She had never thought that he would say it. She hadn't thought it mattered, because he showed her every single time he saw her that he loved her. Ever since he found out who she was, anyway. But, obviously, it did matter. He had just gotten the guts to say it. The one phrase he hadn't uttered in centuries, if ever, and he had said it to her. Did she deserve the love of the Last of the Time Lords? No. Hell, she'd killed the man twice!

 

It never ceased to amaze her how he'd open up to her. At night, in the dark. He'd let her in his mind, let her see the things he did, let her see the feelings he had. Sometimes it was just random, when they were just holding each other, and others it was when they were making love. She had seen in his mind that he felt strongly about her, but he had never thought about it, probably because he was too scared to.

 

Yet here it was. She had one of the most powerful men in the universe crying in her arms while he confessed his love for her.

 

"I love you too, sweetie."

\-------

 

"There's something else, too." Martha said to Amy and Rory, looking at her fingernails. "Oh? What's that?"

"We've sort of got one of his last, I don't even know what to call her. Companion? at Torchwood, with a clone of his last incarnation and his companion from his fourth incarnation there, too."

Rory sipped his tea. "Ok. What's the big deal about that?"

"Well, the one from his last incarnation is in love with him." Jack stated bluntly. Martha smacked his arm. Rory spit his tea out. "Jack!"

"They had to find out sometime."

Rory coughed several times, and Amy beat him on his back. "Ow!"

Amy grinned apologetically. "Sorry."

Rory walked over to them and sat down at the table. "I'm not sure if River's the jealous type. If she's anything like me or Amy, she probably is. And if she is, there will be fighting. Including a gun if whoever she is makes a move to do anything with the Doctor other than a quick hug." He said, studying his cup.

"Hey, she might not! We know that he had that relationship with Elizabeth the first." Amy defended her daughter. "...who she did give a black eye." Rory reminded her.

Martha winced. "Ouch."

"Well, she didn't kill her! Just talked to her. She only punched her when she started to say that he married her first."

"Well, if it helps, I doubt the Doctor will do anything. He never looked at Rose the way he looks at River. Not that I can remember. And she's got a Doc of her own. They moved over from a parallel universe a while back." Jack said.  
  
"Also, at one point, I was sort of... don't tell your daughter, I swear I don't anymore, but at one point I liked him in a more-than-friend kind of way." Martha said, trying her best to sound completely normal and failing. Amy busted out laughing. "God, does he snog all the people he travels with?"

Rory rolled his eyes. "I hate him sometimes."

\-------

"You've got to go out there at some point." River told her husband. He just clutched her tighter. "Do not. I can stay right here. The TARDIS can put us in a little time-lock." He mumbled into her hair.

River chuckled. "It's not that bad. What are they, anyway? The carnivorous shadows." He stiffened in her arms. "Vashta Nerada."

"What happened? You lost someone, ok. Who?"

His breath hitched.

"Someone amazing."

\------

River walked back into the kitchen. "He'll be here in a second. He's fixing the TARDIS invisibility cloak." She lied smoothly. No, he wasn't. He was actually taking a minute to pull himself together. "He's fine, and we're all going no matter what he thinks. If you want to stay, then please do."

"I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen." Martha said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Yeah, all the people he brings are too stubborn for that, eh?" Jack said.

Amy rolled her eyes fondly, and River and Rory cracked smiles.

"So, what are they?" Amy voiced Jack's thoughts. River's expression quickly turned to the one Rory liked to call her I'm-planning-something-for-whatever-I'm-dealing-with face. "He says Vashta Nerada. He'll explain more when he's done."  
  
"What has him like this? I mean, this isn't the Doctor. He's not exactly acting like he usually is." Martha said. Jack nodded in agreement. Even when he had lost someone to something, it didn't turn him like this. He would get angry, for sure, but from the wetness on the shoulder of River's shirt, that wasn't the case. The Doctor was scared. The question was, of what?

River put on a tight-lipped smile. "I'm not sure." She said, and didn't go any further. She wasn't going to voice her husband's feelings.He liked keeping them private.

They all sat in silence until the Doctor showed up, looking like his normal self. "Alright, you lot. Let's go to Torchwood and investigate! I'll get my Sherlock Holmes hat!"

"Do you want it disintegrated?"

The Doctor pouted at River's threat. "I know you really like my hats. Don't try to deny it."

"The Stetson was ok. The rest deserve to be burned and spit on."

"Which you might as well have done, considering all the terrible things you've done against my hats."

Martha was the one to cut in on their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but we _do_ have invisible tiny pirahnas on the loose."  
  
"Oh, quite right. Let's go."

\--------

"So Doc, what are they? I'd like the full explanation." Jack asked him as they exited the TARDIS. "Vashta Nerada. They look like shadows. Live in the shadows. Feed off of flesh, and in large numbers, can strip you down to the bone."

"So how do we fight them?"

"That's the tricky part, I'm afraid. I really don't know."

"Well how'd you do it last time? You've met them before." Amy asked. "I didn't. We sort of had an agreement, and they let the people go. It was complicated." He answered honestly.

He snuck a glance over at his wife. She was deep in thought, obviously. Probably wondering what had him acting like that earlier. He could only hope she wouldn't figure it out.

"Doctor, there's something else, too." Martha began, glancing at Jack.

"We've got Sarah Jane and Rose at Torchwood."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback :) Please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit of feels in on this one on everyone's thoughts.

"We've got Sarah Jane and Rose at Torchwood."

 

It was quick, but they all noticed how River and the Doctor both tensed at the words. And the Doctor noticed it in River as well. _Of course she knows who they are._ He thought to himself. _She always knows._  
   
  
"Why is she here? How did she get here?" He questioned softly.

 

"You can ask your clone about all the details, but from what I've heard, there were cracks in the universe, and they got through. Jackie and Pete came, too." Jack said. River stayed silent and looked at her shoes. _This is going to be interesting. Let's see how long it takes for him to realize there's going to be tension between us._

_I heard that._ The Doctor thought to her. River scowled at him.  _Stop eavesdropping on my thoughts._ He looked in the other direction. _Why do you say that, anyway? Why would there be tension?_ He paused. _River, are you jealous?_ He added, amused.

 

_Stop it. We've got important things to deal with and a plan to come up with. Now, unless you've got a plan already, hush and think it up!_

_Important things? River, we're on our way to UNIT where we're going to get a truck and drive to Torchwood, where we'll be briefed on everything and think up a plan. We've got all the time in the world. Besides, you're more important to me than a plan for the Vashta Nerada.  
_

_  
_River sighed out loud. _Fine, it bugs me. I said it, there. I know she's happy with your clone, I'm thankful that she made you a better person._

_  
_The Doctor grinned and shot her a look. _River Song is jealous._

_Shut up.  
_

_Technically, I'm communicating telepathically, so I'm not talking and therefore can't shut up._ She shot him a you're-treading-on-very-thin-ice look. _Anyway, it's not like I ever loved her like that. Not like you, anyway. You're my wife, she's sort of like an old crush. Please don't shoot her, by the way. I don't think she's going to kiss me anymore._

_No promises.  
_

To Jack and Martha, River and the Doctor were acting really strange. They were shooting each other random looks as they approached the base, and at one point the Doctor made a 'hmph!' noise that resembled one he made when he was taking something as sarcasm. In his other incarnations, anyway. To Amy and Rory, they knew what was going on. Their daughter and best friend were constantly communicating through thoughts. They had found out about the technique in a very awkward situation when River was eating a pancakes. She had spent more time licking the syrup off her fingers than eating the food, and the Doctor's face was as red as his fez.

 

"Is there something I'm missing?" Martha spoke up to the two.  River was quick to reply. "No." At the same time as the Doctor's "Yes."

 

Martha gave them a strange look. "Ok... what's going on, then?"

 

"Looks like telepathy to me." Jack said casually. Martha scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Never done it myself. Unfortunately, my mind isn't strong enough. But two Time Lords.... Oh, I bet that's fun. Physical connection as well. You have to get really intimate to do that, am I right?" He continued, teasingly.

 

The Doctor was about to answer, but River jabbed him with her elbow. _Don't you dare answer that._

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "So, which one's for us?" He asked, smoothly changing the subject as they reached the garage.

 

A large Jeep pulled up. "I'm guessing that one." Rory said.

 

Martha nodded. "Climb on. Next stop, Torchwood."

\--------------------------------------

The drive there was mostly quiet and awkward. Jack, being Jack,  tried several times to break the ice, but the tension between the Doctor and Amy and Rory was so thick you could cut it with a large steak knife.

 

The Scot and her husband didn't know what was going on with him. He was usually so care-free, and then he flipped out, telling them he'd lock them in the TARDIS. He let them go with him, usually. This was really unusual.

 

And not letting River go? He let River go everywhere. To really dangerous places with him. With Amy and Rory, sometimes he said no, said it was too much. He had never done that with River. While some people thought that meant he wasn't being a good husband, since he was letting her do something life-threatening, Amy and Rory knew it was just the opposite. He brought her along so he could protect her and look after her and not go by herself. If he told her to stay where she was, she'd break out of where ever he had her and go anyway. Or worse, go to an even more dangerous situation. So this was, in 3 words, a big deal.

 

River knew she was going. There was no question. He couldn't keep her away now, not after that break down in the TARDIS. She had noticed the tension between her parents and husband. Who wouldn't? They didn't know anything about what had happened, so they had a right to be confused and a little angry. So, she, being the daughter she was, took her husband's hand in hers and tried to show them everything was fine between them. That they had talked it out, and he wasn't being rude or stupid. Even if she was a little upset with him and wanted to know more details.

 

Rory might have noticed and thought about it, but Amy either ignored it or was thinking too hard to pay attention.

 

The Doctor squeezed her hand gently and ran his thumb over the back over her hand. They were good. Fairly good, anyway. The whole deal with Rose.... that was hard to get his mind onto. Was she in love with him in the past? Yes. Was he in love with her? That was a different question entirely. She helped him and healed him after the Time War, yes, and there was definitely a strong friendship. And fine, there was a small affection there that was a little more. But it's not like they had ever done anything. They had kissed on very few occasions. And one of those times she had Cassandra inside of her, so it didn't count. They had never, _ever_ went further than that, though. Never even considered it for a moment. She was sweet, and she was nice, and she had the ability to think on her own, but she just wasn't.... She was just missing something. Maybe it was the Time Lord abilities that River had. Or the ability to look after herself and being able to bear the days without him. There was just something that wasn't there that he so desperately needed in a romantic relationship.

 

So, technically, he didn't even know if she and his clone were even together like that. He had always assumed so, because he had thought he liked her in that way. But then again, his clone wasn't really even his clone. It was his and Donna's. So he had a different thought process. Combined with the fact that he wasn't sure how he felt towards her.... this friendly meeting could turn into an interrogation.

 

Especially with River's mind going at a few hundred miles per hour. He glanced over at her again and probed once more at her mind. Oh, yes. In overdrive. He was glad that she didn't try to put the other girl down, though. If anything, she was accepting the fact that he had liked others in a slightly romantic way. She always was accepting of that, actually. For the most part. The whole ordeal with Elizabeth the first.... well, the queen _had_ started it. But in other circumstances, she seemed grateful there was someone to look after him while she wasn't there.

 

 He didn't really consider Sarah Jane to be his lover. Definitely more best  friend. River knew that, too. Sarah.... at one point she may have been interested, but she certainly wasn't any more. She had a son, and a life, and a family. She was perfectly fine without him.

 

Jack was quietly observing the couple as they rode. The movements they made, the way they glanced at each other, the way they seemed to be able to know what the other was thinking (not just with the telepathy), all pointed to how much they adored each other. If the Doctor had been a little older, they would have been the perfect picture of a married couple on the outside. But when he really _looked,_ he could see the worry and the fact that the Doctor wasn't just rubbing River's hand, he was drawing Gallifreyan on her hand. She was biting her lip, and her position was only slightly relaxed. The entire time Jack had known River, she never relaxed. Never. He had always known her with her hands always being ready, and her posture was always clearly defined and military. She had always surveyed each room they walked into carefully, profiling each person, determining their weaknesses and strengths, and locating the best defensive and offensive positions in the room. She was definitely trained, and had always been amazing in the trouble she had got into with him. He had noticed the second he walked into her lecture hall that she was well-trained, actually.

 

It was so weird, because all the times he had been adventuring with her, she had always been that way. The first time he had ever seen her relaxed was today, with the Doctor. Her husband,  apparently. He was a lucky man, Jack realized. Jack had always thought how lucky the people were that got the Doctor's friendship, but the Time Lord was extremely lucky in this case. If Jack had to pick a woman to stay with in a relationship, it'd be River Song. But, judging from the way the Doctor had given her quiet affections and the way he looked at her- he knew he was lucky.

 

 Martha was still processing. Which was unusual for her. Usually she got to the point immediately and was ready for whatever was coming. That was part of the reason she was such a good doctor. But the Doctor had a _wife_. A _proper_ wife! Seriously, him! She had so many questions. She was part- Time Lord, apparently. Had been raised to kill him, and instead fell in love and married him? How did that work? Did she have two hearts? Was she able to smell other Time Lords, like the Doctor? What had happened so she was older than her parents? It was so confusing. He was in love with her, it was obvious, from the way he looked at her and the way he acted. Not to mention the fact he was having- she didn't even want to finish that thought. That was scary in itself. She had been in love with this man once. Maybe he was a little different, but Martha used to think of him as more than a friend. She didn't anymore, for sure, but it was kind of harsh to walk in on _that_ sight when they found the TARDIS.

 

River did seem good for him, though. She could look after herself, and was certainly fine with telling the Doctor he was wrong. She was nice enough when you looked past the gun and obvious combat training that was visible. She wasn't like Rose, and the Doctor looked at her in a different way than he did Rose. Rose was a fondness, like a crush or a schoolboy that tried to impress. With River, there was a familiarty, an attitude that showed how smitten he was by her. It was so easy to tell they were married. He looked at her like she was the only thing he could possibly care about, like she was his life's desire, like she was the stars and the moon and everything he could ever want. He looked at River the way Martha and Mickey looked at each other now.

 

He looked at her like he was utterly, and hopelessly in love.

 

The Doctor suddenly sneezed, breaking everyone from their thoughts. River grabbed a hankerchief out of his own pocket and handed it to him wordlessly. He shot her a quick smile, and Martha and Jack saw it again. That little moment of him adoring her through a look in his eyes. River had it, too, Martha realized. It was sort of hidden behind her eyes, but there was that look again that said 'wife'. It was a little harder to read on her. She had it all hidden, it seemed, in public. Martha had no doubt, however, that she was just as much, if not more, in love with him as he was with her. The Doctor went to stuff the hankerchief into a different pocket, but River stilled his hand and guided it into a different one, probably sending a telepathic message to him as well. They were such the image of a married couple.

 

The Jeep suddenly pulled to a stop and they looked out to see the Torchwood tower. "Alright," Jack said, "let's go."

 

 River and the Doctor exchanged glances, and climbed out after everyone else, walking in a brisk pace together to catch up.

 

Jack opened the doors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought! I'll take constructive critism, too (I spelled that wrong, I know). Don't be shy, peoples! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That Brooke woman-" "River." The Doctor corrected. "Yeah, River. She's acting kind of..." Rose struggled to think of the word. "Well, like... let's go with flirty. She's acting really flirty." He nodded. "Yeah, that's just her. What's your question?"
> 
>  
> 
> She turned to him. "John likes her. You know her. So, what's going on?"

Jack opened the doors.

 

The Doctor and River walked in behind, with Amy and Rory and Martha following.

 

"Hey, Jack!" Ianto said, looking down at the computer. "Who're they?" He asked, noticing everyone else. "You've met Martha. This is the Doctor, Professor Song, and Amy and Rory Pond."

 

Rory sighed. "Why does no one ever use Williams? The name is Williams, that's how it's always worked-" Amy hit him. "Ow!"

 

Ianto turned to the Doctor and saluted him. "Sir." The Doctor groaned. "Don't salute, for God's sake! I _hate_ saluting."

 

_You certainly don't complain when **I** do it. _

 

"Shut up, River!"

 

Ianto turned a confused look to him and Rory face-palmed. "I've got no idea what he's talking about." River told Amy, a smug grin on her face. "Yeah, right. You're my daughter. I can tell."

 

The Doctor blushed. "It wasn't... nothing. Ok, it was nothing." River patted his arm, and Amy snorted. Ianto glanced between them and reached over to push a button. "Um, okay. Go on in."  The door rolled to the side, and they all walked in. "Oh, very nice, Jack! I like it. Very sciency!" The Doctor exclaimed. Toshiko glanced up from her laptop. "Um, hello?" She said, looking to Jack.

 

"Oh, right. Toshiko, this is Professor Song, Amy and Rory Pond, and the Doctor."

She smiled hesitantly. "Really? No offense, but you look really young." River laughed at that, and as cross as she was, Amy still had to suppress a smile.

 

He frowned. "I'll have you know I'm 1100 and something years old!" 

 

"1123, dear." River said. Toshiko shook her head and decided not to ask, launching into the explanation of what they'd found out so far. "Well, Jack did say you were coming about the shadows. So, we've done some scans, and it looks like there are thousands of life forms in one square foot. Very small, microscopic. Only in the shadows. I had a theory that they somehow form shadows, using some sort of camouflage that they've adapted for Earth. Oddly enough, they seem to have come from the trees. Not only that, they've-"

 

"Doctor?" A voice questioned from across the room. A familiar one. Their heads all snapped up to look at the source.

  
He turned around hesitantly, and River put a supporting hand on the small of his back. "Rose."

 

She grinned. "Regenerated again. You look like you're in your twenties." He pouted. "Why does everyone say that? Seriously, I like this face, and- oof!" Rose had ran up to him and was now squeezing the life out of him.

 

"I missed you." She told him, her hands around his back where River's were a moment before. _They don't feel like hers._ He noted vaguely.

 

 _I'd expect not. Hers are tiny._ River retorted in his mind.

 

He bit his lip and drew back out of the hug from the recently brunette. "Yeah."

 

 _Seriously, Doctor? That's the best you can think of?_ He scolded himself. _That was pretty sad, honey._

 

_Now who's eavesdropping on who?_

 

River smiled at him in the corner of his eye. Rose was looking up at him, standing close. Just a little too close, in fact.

 

"Sorry. Manners. Who're you travelling with now?"

 

_I don't suggest introducing me as the wife, sweetie. We can get to that later._

 

He found himself nodding in agreement. "Right. Amy and Rory Pond-"   "Williams!"   "-lost cause, Rory-, and this is Professor River Song." 

 

Rose went to each, shaking their hands and smiling brightly. "Rose Tyler."

 

They shook the younger woman's hand, all attempting at fake smiles that the Doctor saw straight through. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a good bit about you." River said politely. Ha. Not heard. Looked through his mind while he was sleeping, more like.

 

River shot him a quick glare. _Hush._ Rose turned to the Doctor again. "I think Sarah's still back there with the- sorry, John. We're calling him John now." He gave her a tight-lipped smile and followed her to a room with computers and a table.

 

Sarah stood up. "Hello again!" She said with a smile. He grinned and rushed to give her a hug. "Sarah Jane! How've you been?" She pulled away, still smiling. "Since that whole thing where we went to your funeral? Pretty good." She turned to the rest of the group. "I'm guessing this is the married couple you were talking about?" She asked, looking at the two. "Um, yeah. Been a while since their honeymoon."

 

She smiled at them and shook their hands. "Amy and Rory." The Doctor said, finally remembering. Sarah came to River. "And this is...?"

 

"River Song." She said, shaking Sarah's hand firmly. "I've read up on you. The thing with the Lochness Monster? You're good." She complimented.

 

"Thank you."

 

There was a bang from the other side of the room, and they all turned towards the noise. His clone winced and picked the chair up. "Sorry. Sort of... fell over." The Doctor looked at him. "Well. Hello."

 

His clone walked over to them. "I know, I've thought about it. John. We're going with John Smith while I'm over here." 

 

 _Not married._ He thought to River. She gave the equivalent of a mental shrug.

 

"Well, I do look handsome in that body, don't I? Skinny."

 

John looked him up and down. "Nice chin."

 

The Doctor's hand immediately flew to the skin in question. "Yes, it is." He shot back.

 

"Hm. I like his better, sweetie." The words flew out of River's mouth before she had time to think about them. John turned to look at her for a moment.

 

"Professor Song." He finally acknowledged, swallowing. River grinned and pulled him into a hug. She had seen this one on Asgard already. Pretty good kisser. He held his hands awkwardly out for a moment, surprised, but wrapped his arms around her shoulders once he got it.

 

The Doctor cleared his throat. _Stop doing that to him. He can't have you, and now he'll want you!_ He shot the thought into her mind. She sighed and obliged, pulling away. "Good to see you." John said.

 

"Likewise." She responded, looking him over. Rory face-palmed and Amy grinned. Leave it to her daughter to flirt with the clone of her husband.

 

Rose's face was turning slightly pink. River recognized the jealousy well. She _really_ shouldn't..... but,...

 

"I like his choice in outfit better, too. _Much_ better."

 

John grinned. "Of course. I'm not wearing that hideous thing around my neck." The Doctor frowned. "Oi! Bowties are cool!"

 

"Not sure about the trainers. But the suit is absolutely _wonderful."_ River said, putting on a smirk she knew turned _her_ Doctor to putty in her hands. Sure enough, he gave her _that_ look, and it was all she could do not to go kiss him.

 

She glanced over at Rose. Oh, yes, she was jealous. Maybe she _was_ being a bit harsh in front of the girl. "Well," Sarah said, "I think I want a cuppa." She turned and left, with Martha tagging along with a "Yeah, me too", and leaving Jack just grinning at the people in front of him.

 

"Should I tell you what I'm thinking?" He wondered aloud. "No need, dear. I can tell." River said with a flirty smile. The Doctor and Rory frowned. "Don't even think about touching my daughter, Captain. I happen to be carrying a sword." He warned. Jack put his hands up. "Fine, fine. I'm just saying, I can _smell_ the tension in the room, and the easiest way to get rid of it is by-" Amy punched his shoulder and he staggered back. "Well, River, I know where you got your punch from."

 

River grinned. "Actually, I got her and Dad's. I suggest not talking."

 

John was surveying them. "River, they're your..."

 

"Yep." The Doctor interjected. "Easy to see when you've been with them a while. I'm surprised I didn't know before."

 

"Wait, they're your parents? But you look like you're in your 40's." Rose suddenly said. "Sorry, no offense." She added, realizing what she just said.

 

River raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm in my 300's. Time Travel's the reason I'm older."

 

Rose and John took on expressions of confusion. "But, you're... are you immortal?" John asked. "Nope." Jack interjected from the side. "Part Time-Lord." River said, as if that explained everything. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, and-"   "-What do you mean Time-Lord?" John cut her off. "You can't be part Time-Lord. Amy and Rory are humans, obviously, and there aren't any living ones anymore." Rose nodded in agreement. She knew there weren't any left.

 

"Exposure to the Vortex, Handsy. It's complicated and Timey Wimey and I'd really prefer if we _didn't_ explain this!" The Doctor said quickly. John scrunched his eyebrows together. "It couldn't just be exposure to the Vortex. She'd not only have to conceived in the Vortex, she'd have to be able to support the bi-vascular system and have the-" He paused, a sad look coming on his face. "...the memory space. Well, that makes sense." The Doctor shot him a glare. He couldn't mourn over his wife, not now, in front of everyone when she was standing right beside him.

 

River noticed the look. "What's the big deal about my memory space? I had a bunch of treatments and tests when I was younger that made me have more Time-Lord abilities."

 

"Nothing, sorry, that was just me thinking about... stuff. Regeneration, too?"

 

"Well, I had some, but then I killed this idiot and had to bring him back."

 

_I'm an idiot? Are you blaming me for kissing you because if I hadn't then you wouldn't have poisoned me?_

 

_Shut up. Your ex-girlfriend isn't taking this well. Keep on with this mental link and she'll notice._

 

He grudgingly stopped with their conversation and looked at Rose. She wasn't his girlfriend.

 

She didn't look like she was enjoying John talk animatedly to his wife. He wasn't, either. River was his, not his clone's.

 

"So, if you're part Time-Lord, does that mean that... wow. Would you do that?" John asked her. River stiffened. "I... it's too dangerous." John nodded. "But... is it even possible?" River frowned. "I don't know. We aren't exactly planning on it."

 

The Doctor sighed and sat down next to where Rose was as River deftly changed the subject. "What are they talking about? What's possible?" She suddenly asked him.

 

He scratched the back of his head. "Nothing. So, what's been going on? Where's Jackie and Pete?" He changed the subject just as well as River had.

 

She grinned. "At their new flat a couple miles from here with the baby. Currency is the same, as it turns out." He nodded. "That's good. What about me... er, I mean, John?" Her face fell a little. "He's working at UNIT, and I'm working here." The Doctor nodded again. "That's nice. You're..." He started, but decided not to ask. "No, we aren't." She said, not even hearing the question. "He's part Donna, anyway, and it's like I don't know him anymore. Besides, I don't think he..." She didn't finish her sentence either.

 

"That's brilliant! So she's basically like your mum, too, then. Psychic link... oh, wow. No wonder I like you." John's voice drifted from the side of the room as he talked to River. Jack had left when John had asked about children. He probably understood what he was talking about.

 

Rose sighed. "Did you ever even love me?" She asked quietly. "I think so." He replied, even quieter than her. "That's not a great answer, you know. Because you said he was you, and then it turns out it was only a couple of weeks before he stopped kissing me at all." 

 

 _Going okay over there?_ River thought to him. _Turns out my clone and her didn't stay together for long. What do I say now?_

 

_You expect me to know? Just tell her the truth._

 

"Rose, I think I did feel that way about you, but you deserve more than me, and with Donna in him... I guess that altered his thoughts. You should find someone else. You're brave, and any man would be lucky to have you."

 

She didn't reply for a moment, just observing John and River's conversation. "Thanks, I guess. Can I ask you something? And I want you to tell me the truth."

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

"That Brooke woman-"  "River." The Doctor corrected. "Yeah, River. She's acting kind of..." Rose struggled to think of the word. "Well, like... let's go with flirty. She's acting really flirty." He nodded. "Yeah, that's just her. What's your question?"

 

She turned to him. "John likes her. You know her. So, what's going on?"

 

 _HELP. NOW._ He thought frantically to River. He smiled at Rose as his wife rushed over. She came up next to him. "I thought I heard my name." She lied smoothly. "What's wrong?"

 

Rose shot her a look. Not a nice one, either. River returned it, except hers was the one that scared Daleks. Rose stood up, probably not liking the power River was clearly showing. "I want to know what's going on between you and the Doctor."

 

 _Tell her?_ River asked his permission. _No, I've got it._ He took a deep breath.

 

"Rose, River's my wife."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I love cliffhangers. Even if they aren't that suspenseful. Ok, so in this one I thought I was being nice to Rose. I didn't make her act like a mean person. Ok, fine, I was kind of mean about the whole clone thing, but it was forshadowed in the earlier chapter. Otherwise, I haven't let her get a verbal or physical fight with River, and the Doctor hasn't said 'I didn't even like you, blah blah', so yeah. I thought I laid it on easy. Next one, I'm not sure. I'm considering what sort of thing I'm going to do with it. Anyway, sorry if I offended Rose lovers, can't help it, Yowzah shippers: *crazy laugh*. Tell me what you think in the comments! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John came and sat down beside them. "So, we're married." He finally said. "Yeah." River replied. "We are."
> 
> "So..." He cleared his throat. "Blimey. I don't suppose there'd be another you in Pete's World?"

"She's your... but... I don't understand." Rose said, confused. "You got married?" She finally asked.

"Um, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "It was in an aborted timeline the first time, but we've done it legally in this universe a lot."

"Well." She swallowed, and turned to River. "I'm sorry for acting like that to you. I thought you were just trying to, you know, but you're his wife, so..." She paused. "Wait, hold on, no, I still don't get it. Why did you marry her? No offense."

River mumbled something under her breath along the lines of "the exact opposite," and the Doctor bit his lip. "Well, she's... she's..." he struggled to think of a word. "Why do people normally marry someone?" He finally said. Rose's eyes widened, and River remained silent. "Oh. Um, okay." She nodded to River, then walked out of the room.

John came and sat down beside them. "So, we're married." He finally said. "Yeah." River replied. "We are."

"So..." He cleared his throat. "Blimey. I don't suppose there'd be another you in Pete's World?"

"There's no Doctor there, so no."

They stayed silent for a moment, then Rory walked up and patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "Um, me and Amy are going to go find Sarah and Martha and get that cuppa." He leaned down and kissed River on the cheek. "Be good."

Amy bit her lip and walked out with Rory.

"Honey, I'm... that was harder than expected." River finally said. The Doctor placed a hand on her thigh. "Well, then. The rest of this day is going to be awkward." River nodded in agreement.

"John, what happened between you two?"

The meta-crisis took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Well, I mean, I thought I liked her a lot. Because I had your memories and all. Being in a normal world is so much different than the TARDIS. I already knew that living together wouldn't work a couple days in. And she's always seemed sorta... I don't know. Like I'm just second-hand. She never treated me the same as she treated you. I am different, because of Donna, I know, but it's like...." He paused. "It was like I wasn't good enough. She never said that, but she'd just sort of be sitting there, and I could tell what she was thinking about. And there was always something missing for me. She's sweet, sure. She's lovely. But there's something that she doesn't have that I need, you know?"

The Doctor sighed and laid his head on top of his wife's. "Of course I do. Something's missing."

John nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what to do."

River shifted to look at him. "There's not a whole lot you can do. I'm sure you two can be friends. And I know that she'll be able to find someone. She will. And you could always look for someone if you feel like.... like that's what you need."

John didn't answer, just looked at her the same way the Doctor did. The eyes that looked millions of years old, the same depth, the same _man._

She grabbed the back of his neck and pressed a close-mouthed kiss to his lips. "You'll be fine." She reassured, then hopped off the table and left the room.

He touched his lips with his fingers gingerly. "She's one helluva woman."

The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but you know, she's...."

"I know she's yours."

"Okay."

"But," John hesitated. "she's just... She's got it, doesn't she? That thing that we didn't have with Rose. I can feel it."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think she does."

***********

Amy watched her daughter and Rose's interactions like a hawk. After all, Rose had no claim to the Doctor. He hadn't married her. He hadn't loved her like he did River- like a husband. No, from what Amy could see, he liked her like a crush he had at school. Or maybe like one of those people you just _have_ because you need a relationship, not because you feel that strongly for them.

River was talking quickly to Tosh about something on the monitors, and Rose was a few feet away, talking to Jack. Amy walked over closer to them, to a table, and pretended to leaf through papers on the Vashta Nerada.

"-he doesn't love me." She could hear Rose saying.

Jack was silent for a moment. "You could try moving on."

Rose harrumphed. "That man is the one who changed my life from working in a shop to exploring the corners of the universe. It's not that easy, Jack."

He sighed and put a hand on each side of her face. "Remember what I told you that day? The day I became immortal?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"You're worth fighting for. That's one of the closest things I've ever said to admitting my real feelings to anyone."

"Jack- I'm- what are you saying?"

He shook his head. "I'm not planning on saying a single word."

With that, Jack grabbed the back if her neck and put his lips to hers.

\-----------

"So, I was asking River..." John began, swinging his legs.

"Okay...."

"I was asking River if she's, you know," he made a wild gesture. "compatible."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Why would you care?"

"If she is," John smiled hesitantly and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "then, theoretically, you could reconstruct the Galifreyan race."

The Doctor snorted. "Theoretically."

John waved his finger in the air. "Yes. You could make a lot of Time Lords if she's compatible and you want to." He put his finger down, "theoretically."

The Doctor sighed. "You know what happened in the Library. There's nothing I could want more than to have children with that woman. But how would I explain that their mum's not coming home and that it's my fault?"

John looked at the floor, averting his gaze. "You haven't thought of a way to save her either, I take it."

"No."

"Still.... you really could do it. Then I'd- I mean, you'd, have someone that won't fade away. Isn't that better than having no one at all?"

"Not when they'd be constant reminders of my wife, John. She's gone through enough as it is. Maybe she doesn't want them! Maybe the Kovarian sect did something to her to make sure she doesn't have them!"

"Yes, maybe, but what if-"

" _Leave it_!" The Doctor yelled at his clone. "Just leave it." He stood  up and left the room, expression stony.

\------------

Rose pulled away. "Listen, Jack...."

He shook his head and put a finger on her lips. "I know. It's okay."

She reached up and pulled his finger away. "No, I don't think you know what I was going to say."

He tilted his head. "Okay."

She smoothed the front of his coat down. "It's not that I don't like you. It's not that. But.... there's no way in hell I'm sleeping with you anytime soon. If you want a relationship, fine. But that's all I'll take. A relationship. I don't have or want flings. You know what just happened. I'm willing to try it out, that's it."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Start it off slow, eh? This'll be tough." His hands inched down her back.

Rose thumped his back. "Touch my bum and I'll knee you in the groin."

"Hey, that was not a conscious action! They've got minds of their own, I'm telling you."

\-------------

The Doctor walked into the large room, looking angry and ready to do anything. The Ponds noticed immediately, and River walked up to where he was standing by the computer.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, looking at the readings over his shoulder.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Tell me."

He ignored her and grabbed the mouse, clicking on some security footage.

"Doctor, I will break into your mind, and you'll be fighting me the rest of the day. What's wrong with you?"

"Stop, River. I don't want to talk about it." He replied.

Her brows furrowed, and she grabbed his chin with her hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Theta, quit. I don't care what mood you're in. This has something to do with the conversation you had with John, I'm guessing."

He frowned and jerked his chin away to look back at the screen. "Please don't. Just don't. I can't do this right now."

She folded her arms across her chest. "What were you talking about?"

"River, I said-"

"He was talking about me, so it was either asking you questions- no, that wouldn't make you be all Oncoming Storm. So it had to have been-"

" _River!"_

She stopped talking, jolted by the intensity of his words. The bustle of everything had stopped, and everyone was staring.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's just that- sorry."

They got a few curious looks, the Doctor receiving a rather cross one from Amy and Rory.

River knelt down next to him. "It's okay, you know."

He stiffened. "River..."

"No, it's fine. It'd be too difficult to raise a child."

"How did you-"

"Honey, I was once a detective in New York for a good while. And I know you better than you know yourself most of the time."

He swallowed. "It's not that- we need to talk somewhere else."

"Later." She said, and kissed his lips briefly. "Right now we've got these Vashta Nerada to catch."

 


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I probably should've put at the beginning: I know little to nothing about Torchwood. I think I've seen 2 episodes total. So if I get it wrong... sorry.

"Alright, here's the plan." The Doctor hefted the large gadget he'd been constructing off the work table. "This little lighter here gives off 6000 watts when you turn it on. That's over 100 times the watts of your average light bulb." 

John cut in. "The Vashta Nerada take the form of shadows. So, with light directly on them, they'll be forced to move. Where, exactly? Still working on that. How to get in there without them eating me alive as soon as I try? Working on that as well." He snapped his fingers and pointed to Tosh. "Any theories?"

"Um.." She pushed her glasses up, "maybe some sort of air-sealed radioactive container? To keep them in?"

"It'd have to have an incredibly thick density, yes? These things are infinitesimal." River said.

"Maybe it could work." The Doctor said. "Okay, Tosh, that's your job. Think you can manage?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not a sir-not in this body, anyway-so no need to call me that. And Handsy, any theories on not getting eaten alive?"

"Not really. Well, Jack could work." He glanced at the immortal man, who groaned.

"He could! It's not like he'd die or anything. Might be painful, but his body will immediately restore itself anyway." The Doctor agreed.

"Ah, yes! Use him as bait when we put the light on the nasties-"

"And then he can go into the container-nice, dark, perfect ground-maybe add a couple trees, and-"

"You know, _HE_ is standing right here." Jack said.

"But how will he get out, then? If he's trapped inside?" Rose said, glancing at the immortal man.

"Simple. He's already wearing protective glasses, so shine the light on him-" River began, "and they'll flee to the other side of the container while he gets out into an airlock seal, just in case." The Doctor finished. "Brilliant."

"Thank you, sweetie."

Everyone nodded- except for Jack, who had his lip stuck out like a three year old who was told he couldn't watch any more telly- and Sarah Jane. "But wait a moment, didn't River say earlier that these creatures are tiny? So it couldn't  just be an airlock seal, it'd have to be incredibly dense as well?"

John shrugged. "Well, yes, but honestly it'd just be a precaution anyway to let him out in the airlock. If they can't cut off the light source-which they won't be able to do-"

"then they'll just have to avoid the light entirely." River finished, sitting down as the Doctor did the same at the workbench.

"And when are we going to start on this plan?" Rory questioned.

"As soon as possible." River replied. "We just have to figure out how to do the containment, and we should be set."

The Doctor nodded. "So Tosh and River can work on that, and Jack, you find some sunglasses or something. Sarah, if you don't mind making sure the area's been thoroughly evacuated. I know they said it was, but they're humans, really.. Rose, Amy, Rory- why don't you figure out what to do with the nasty buggers once we catch them.  Any questions?"

"Yeah. One. What are you and I doing?" John asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "We're going to make sure it's effective."  

\------------------------------

Amy huffed at Rory. "The sun is obviously a more reasonable choice!"

"It's a bit close to the Earth, don't you think? Why don't we just drop them off with those Heliot-ery things?"

She rolled her eyes. "Heloticies. And I told you, with food, the only thing they'll do is multiply!"

"But they'd multiply, get rid of the Heloticies, and _then_ run out of food. It's a win-win, Amy."

"I don't know if I dislike the species so much I'd let them get eaten alive by shadows."

"They're _slugs_ , Amy! Carnivorous, rude, have no moral compass, and are  _slugs_!"

Amy sighed and looked at the silent blond seated beside them. "Rose, what do you think?"

She turned to look at them, hand propping up her chin. "Sorry, what?"

"The Vashta Nerada. Sun, or Heloticies?"

"Oh. Uh, sun?"

Amy grinned smugly at her husband.  "The sun it is."

He shook his head. "Fine. We'll have to go tell him." He stood up and gave the room a once over. "Actually, where is he?"

\-----------------------

"Alright dear, I think you've done it." River smiled at the young girl.

Tosh blushed. "I barely did anything, just the-"

"Just changing the makeup of atoms. Yeah, no big deal." She chuckled. "All I did was find the things and see if air was getting in."

"You had input too, on how they'd react to gr-" 

"Please." River arched an eyebrow. "You're a genius. You don't have to be modest, I don't mind." 

Tosh smiled shyly and turned to her computer. "They'll come out in about an hour. Should we go find a good site for the trap?" 

"Might as well." 

\----------

Ianto handed another pair to his boss. "These look like you." 

Jack slid them on and looked at the mirror. "Hm. Retro. Not too shabby." He took them off. "I think these'll work." 

As they walked to the checkout, Jack glanced at Ianto. He'd been unnaturally silent for most of the trip. "Out with it, sunshine." 

Ianto looked startled. "What?" 

"You've been too quiet. Gotta be something behind it besides my stunning jaw." 

The man rolled his eyes. "No, I just saw you kissing the blond. Rose." 

"Yeah?" 

Ianto nodded, then hesitated. "It's just.. don't hurt her. She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve.." 

"What I usually dish out?" 

"Putting it nicely, yes." 

Jack averted his look, instead opting to study the floor. "I'm not planning on it. She's.. she's something. She has her faults, we all do, but I think.. I think it.. _we_ could work." He bit his lip. "It's almost strange. I want to do the dates, the kisses, living together.. Not many people can do that to me." 

They reached the register and paid, leaving the store. 

"For the record," Ianto said as he started the car, "I think you'd have cute kids." 

\------------

"Are you sure that's all of them?" John asked the Doctor, turning off his high-watt flashlight. 

"Positive. My device here says so." 

"And our devices have never been faulty?"

The Doctor glared at John. "Maybe yours. Mine function perfectly." 

"I'm sure." 

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he watched the trucks with the Vashta Nerada infested trees drive away. They'd spent the last forty-five minutes checking the entire building, making sure there weren't any that avoided being loaded into the truck. They were both bitten a couple times, but nothing a bandage couldn't fix.  

"You saw Jack kiss her too, I assume?" John suddenly asked.

The Doctor glanced over. "I did. If it works for them, I don't have a problem with it. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid."

"He won't." John stated.

"He won't." The Doctor confirmed, nodding. Jack may have been notorious for his... diversity, but he'd known him a long time. Jack wouldn't hurt Rose, not intentionally. He cared for her in a way that'd always been obvious.

John hesitated, fiddling with his sonic.  "I know River said there wasn't another one of her in Pete's world, but.. could there be?"

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS. "There's almost certainly a version of Amy and Rory there. If they have a daughter.. well, any daughter of theirs, River or no, is guaranteed to be amazing."

He'd been a bit possessive of his wife around his counterpart. She was gorgeous, captivating, clever, brave, independent... no matter his face, those qualities attracted him. He remembered when he'd first met her, how even then, the draw to her was irresistible. Like a moth to a flame. John may not fully be his clone, but if any part of him was in there.. it would need what she had.

The Doctor thought he understood what it was now.

"Maybe I could find her. See if.. I dunno. Maybe she likes to travel." John grinned, brushing past the Time Lord and to the console.

\------------------

When John and the Doctor arrived back, they found everyone gathered in one room. Amy and Rory were chatting with Tosh, while River and Sarah Jane appeared to be in an amusing conversation, if the way Sarah was laughing at River as she gestured dramatically with her hands as she spoke. Jack and Rose were seated at a table, the latter appearing much happier than she was earlier.

Everyone looked at them as they walked in.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Alright. Let's get these damn shadows out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The container River and Tosh had worked on was ready to be placed in the pre-arranged place- on the edge of the densest part of the forest, perfect for a quick escape if need be. 
> 
> "Jack, are you ready?" The Doctor asked, turning to the immortal man. 
> 
> He bounced on his feet. "To be used as bait and eaten alive? Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on the whole show-not-tell thing, but to be honest, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I have a crappy English teacher this year who thinks anything I write is amazing (not kidding) and doesn't criticize my work, so my writing is slacking. A lot. Apologies- bear with me.

The container River and Tosh had worked on was ready to be placed in the pre-arranged place- on the edge of the densest part of the forest, perfect for a quick escape if need be.

"Jack, are you ready?" The Doctor asked, turning to the immortal man.

He bounced on his feet. "To be used as bait and eaten alive? Of course!"

The plan had taken complete shape by now, and everyone knew it to a T. Jack entered the first container, waiting for the door to completely seal behind him as he moved toward the next. before he opened the second door, a high-intensity beam of light was shone directly on the it. Jack donned his sunglasses and entered that container before stepping out into the spot light.

"I feel like I should be dancing," Jack said, grinning as he spoke to the Doctor through his earpiece.

"Alright, you're about to be swarmed. Ready?" The Doctor watched him through the screen, River, Rose and John seated beside him in the control room.

"Come at me, shadow piranhas!"

"I'll take that as a yes. 3..., 2...1." The light switched off, and the screen went black.

  
Jack's voice came through the speakers. "Ow, ow! Okay, yeah. Definitely- ow!-found me. Coming back to the doors now- flood the other side!"

River flipped a couple of switches, and the half of the room Jack wasn't in lit up. It was a very effective way to make sure the shadows followed him. Seconds later, his voice came through again. "Dammit, why did I agree to this?! It does hurt before it heals, you know!"

"Come on, back to the container. Get out of there!"

Seconds later, the screen showed the hatch being pulled open and Jack climbed through, slapping his arms and legs wildly. River watched as huge chunks of his flesh disappeared in a second, only to reappear the next. "Oh my God.."

"Lights, Doc! If you don't mind!"

"Right!" The Doctor twisted a couple of knobs and flipped a switch. The first door slammed shut, and a light shone brightly on the door Jack had to get out of to get into the next container. He ran to the other side, still hitting his legs every ten seconds, and tugged on the latch.

Once. Twice, with more weight.

Jack groaned through his microphone. "It won't open! What the-"

"Hold on, Jack, let me-" The Doctors hands flew across the keyboard, "If I can just-"

He typed furiously, trying to get the automated door to crack. It refused. After a couple minutes, he was ready to start panicking- these things, especially in such large swarms-were incredibly dangerous. Jack could be in some serious trouble.

"Thank God, River!"

The Doctor's head flew to the screen, where his wife was entering the first door.

He looked to his left. She was _right_ there.

Cursing, he flew out of his chair, leaving it spinning, and pushed his friends out of the way.

He got to the doors just as Jack slammed one  shut, he and River bathed in the light. Jack looked fine. River, however was bleeding in several places. She smacked her arm a couple times, then gripped it and winced.

"River?" John appeared behind him. "You could've been killed! What the hell were  you thinking. You're not bloody invincible, you know, even if you think you are! Just because you can wave a gun doesn't mean you can withstand wounds of that.." John continued to lecture her as the Doctor walked over to her, running his hands over her and checking her injuries. They weren't horrible- none cut to the bone, though her arm had an enormous gash above the elbow that was bleeding profusely.

What was important was that she was alive.

He mentally thanked whatever deity was out there (honestly, there had to be one, there wasn't really any other way she could've survived her reckless lifestyle and crave for danger), looking over her and murmuring to himself.  He was so terrified, moments before- afraid she'd torn apart by the same enemy she'd saved-well, would save- thousands of people from, afraid the timeline would change, afraid of her mortality. Afraid of what her selflessness could do to her again.

He knew she was Time Lord. Sometimes he forgot she was human, too.

His hand glowed.

River grabbed his arm with her good one. "If you even _think_ about it, I swear I will-"

"What? Kill me?" He chuckled to himself and looked at her with sad eyes as he placed his hand on her skin. "Bit late for that, dear."

He loved  her. He'd said it before, in the TARDIS, realized it in the split second, and the more he reflected the more he knew it to be true. This woman was a part of him. She held a piece of his soul, almost. Had been in his mind. Had loved _him_ through all the horrible things he'd ever done. Had taken care of him and saved his life again and again.

Why couldn't he return the favor?

He made up his mind, in that moment. This moping and mourning for his wife, who stood before him, was over.

\-----------

Sarah Jane and Amy sat beside each other, watching the others converse. John and Rose were finally speaking to each other, Rory and Jack were chuckling, Martha and Tosh talking animatedly, and River and the Doctor in quiet conversation by a set of computers.

"So," Sarah began, nudging Amy with an elbow. "Can I get an explanation for your daughter that actually constitutes for an explanation? All I got from the Doctor was an under-a-minute rundown that I didn't understand because he was talking so fast."

The red-head laughed. "What do you want to know? How she's related to us, how she's older than us, how she's related to the Doctor, how she's a criminal? You have to pick one, because otherwise we'll be here all night."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "How she's related to the Doctor, if you please."

"Sure." Amy pulled one of her legs up underneath her. "You know that they're married, right?"

"Uh, yes. Got that when there was some rather loud shouting about it."

"Hm..." Amy examined her nails. "I didn't think this through. I kind of have to explain everything else for them," She waved a hand in the couple's general direction, "to even begin to make _any_ kind of sense."

"We have a while, don't we?"

"I guess so. Well, River is sort of part Time Lord-which you probably already know- but it's because she was-" At this Amy gestured emphatically in the air, " _made_ in the time vortex. Long story short, she was kidnapped as a baby, raised as a weapon to murder the Doctor, and then sent to live with Rory and I when we were growing up. Without us knowing it was her. Yeah," She said sympathetically at Sarah Jane's sudden confusion, "It took _me_ a few weeks to get it. She met the Doctor when we called him to ask where our baby was (at this point we were still looking for her), and we all went off on another grand adventure in the TARDIS. You know how it is.

"For us, it was a trip with our crazy friend plus our  other crazy friend. We had no idea..." Amy trailed off, shaking her head.

"Oh, dear. That must have been horrible." Sarah placed a comforting hand on the other woman's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It turned out alright. Anyway," she sniffed, "She was shot, regenerated, then poisoned him so he couldn't regenerate somehow. It was sort of complicated after that, so I won't even try. But in the end, she figured out who he was to her and brought him back with the rest of her regenerations. She went off to college to get her doctorate, and then was supposed to kill him again. But she fought it, as usual, so there was an alternate timeline because she avoided a fixed point. Then they had this uber-romantic wedding on top of a pyramid with time collapsing around them (you know how he is with his dramatics). To be honest, I'm not completely sure about the specifics." She appeared thoughtful. "She drops by sometimes and he swans off with her at night. Occasionally she stays the night on the TARDIS. It's all a bit... timey-wimey."

"I guess what I should really be asking..." Sarah Jane hesitated. "Though, once upon a time, I may have had some feelings for the man, I really just want to know if he loves her. If he's happy."

"Happy?" Amy looked at the ground. "No, I don't think so. I know the Doctor knows something-something I don't think we'll ever know." She bit her lip. "He's too sad to be happy."

Amy looked at Sarah, gaze piercing hers. "But I also don't think you'll find a love in this universe as strong as theirs."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I would love if you'd comment. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, if they're in character or not, what I'm doing right, you know, that stuff. Thanks so much! :)


End file.
